Trion Squadron 12th Regiment
by Armorwind
Summary: The years between Generation 1 and Beast Wars are still rather foggy. What happened, what really happened?


(Ok, this is my first fan fic so I'm going to need a lot of people to criticize all they want, advice, what's good, what's bad, etc. Thanks in advance, hope you enjoy.)  
  
Disclaimer: I guess I should make one of these, huh. The names here, except for Perceptor of course, I thought up myself, I didn't copy any of them. If anyone has a problem with the names (i.e. name rights or somethin like that) then just PM me. I guess then that these names are mine, but I have no problem if someone wants to use them, then just PM as well. Thanks for understanding, hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Chapter One  
  
All around Cybertron, results and the aftermath of the 2nd Golden Age can be seen. Peace has been on the robotic planet for centuries, even millennia's, yet times seem to be a little too perfect. The Decepticons, banished away since the era of tranquility began, remain silently tucked away in their corner of space, or so it seems. The Autobots, aware of the awkwardness, have begun to prepare armies of robots to help protect themselves. Though these groups were well organized, their skills and training could be greatly contrasted. Within the deep ranks of soldiers is the 12th regiment of the Trion Squadron. But far from this group of soldiers, on the other side of Cybertron, an experiment is being conducted by Autobot scientists, led by the infamous Perceptor. Aside from that, our story takes place elsewhere with the 12th regiment, for now at least. They are a heart happy group, well most of them at least. Each regiment generally contains 20-30 soldiers, yet the vastly undermanned Trion Squadron can barely manage to hold half in each group. There are three squadrons: Prime, Magnus, and Trion, which are in order by strongest and most elite. In the 12th of Trion, there are 10 Autobot soldiers, each with their own obvious traits. There is a meeting to be held in their quarters, yet, although they were summoned, the soldiers have yet to congregate. Oritron, commanding officer of the 12th, is the only one in the room waiting for his soldiers. The room, to show his slight irritation, is partially lit, and shadows can be seen all around. Finally, after a long while the door slides open and, Jaucrise, a young Autobot yet to prove himself in battle, arrives, but can't see the commander, and at first thinks he is alone.  
  
Jaucrise: Man why is it always so dark in here? Hello anyone home?   
(thought)[i] Guess not hehe.[/i]  
  
Oritron: Well, well, looks like someone finally showed up.  
  
Jaucrise: Hey, don't blame me, uh…, traffic was slow.  
  
Oritron: Nice excuse, you act like I've never heard that one before.  
  
Jaucrise: Wait a particle cycle, it's not like it matters, I'm not the only one who's late…  
  
He looks around and sees that he and Oritron are the only ones there, and begins to relax a bit and begins to speak with a little more confidence.  
  
Jaucrise: In fact, I'm the only here besides you, so that technically means I'm early.  
  
A grin began to spread across his face, and looking at this, Oritron too began to grin. This brought a little shock into Jaucrise's systems, but though uneasy, he begins to laugh.  
  
Jaucrise: Hehe, see what I mean, you don't have to be a grouch all the time….  
  
Oritron: (pause) Stop that, humph, I'm not smiling for your pathetic joke, I am grinning at your incompetence as a soldier.  
  
Jaucrise: Why thank you, thank you, I can't believe I won appraisal for such a prestige award, making the great Oritron smile, I'd like to thank all who were involved and…  
  
Through his facial expressions, anyone could see that Oritron had had enough of Jaucrise's jokes as his optics narrowed and his grin quickly disappeared. He then hit a wall in which he was leaning by.  
  
Oritron: That's enough, now you sit down now and get your loud mouth stopped, it's like a Junkion's voice with you.  
  
Jaucrise: Um, I don't know, was that supposed to be a joke or something, 'cause if it was…  
  
Oritron: Grab a seat now and be quiet or else…  
  
Jaucrise: Or else what?  
  
Suddenly, before the commander can shoot his mouth off, another soldier comes through the door, and stands right in the middle to where it will stay open, then leans on the side of the entrance.  
  
Blind Spot: Or else you'll never tell one of those odd jokes of yours again.  
  
The soldier comes in and walks around so that he faces both Oritron and Jaucrise.   
  
Blind Spot: Just like old times, isn't Oritron?  
  
Oritron: Heh, yup, exactly like old times. I still don't understand why they make us do this anymore.  
  
Blind Spot: Remains a mystery to me, but still, they just could…  
  
Jaucrise: Figures Oritron, I can't believe you, setting different standards for your old war buddies like this. I come in late, and you start barking your mouth off at me and shun me. But when good ol' Blind Spot comes in, whoa, stop the tracks.  
  
Oritron: The difference here is that you've yet to risk your neck out in battle and both he and I have.  
  
Jaucrise: (mutters) Still, I say it's not fair, just because you knew him way back when.  
  
Oritron: Excuse me, I couldn't quite hear that, could you run that by me again?  
  
Jaucrise: Uh, nothing sir, nothing at all.  
  
Blind Spot: (thought) [i](laughing) He still has it.[/i]  
  
Oritron: Aren't you supposed to be sitting down somewhere Jaucrise, unless of course you don't want to see another day that is.  
  
Jaucrise: Um nope, I'm fine with sitting down thanks.  
  
Quickly responding to Oritron's threats, Jaucrise finds a spot on the ground and sits there waiting for the meeting to commence.  
  
Blind Spot: They sure are taking awhile, I wonder what the problem is.  
  
Oritron: Probably messing around like they always do.  
  
Blind Spot: Oh come on now, I wouldn't say that.  
  
A long period of silence soon followed, lasting for one to two Earth hours. While waiting, the older two stood and remained quiet, whereas as the younger Jaucrise kept on fidgeting as his impatience quicly grew. Unknown to these three, a little outside the orbit of Cybertron, trouble was brewing. While flying, three Autobots managed to accidentally run into some very unfortunate circumstances. One of these three is in spaceship form, providing transportation for the other two inside sitting in the front two chairs in the cockpit controlling him.  
Wind Swing: Hey guys, Oritron wanted us back in about 25 megacycles, which really isn't much time. I'd strongly advise we turn back now or we'll be chewed up like Jauc always is.  
  
Swipe Blade: Ok, first off, all of us aren't guys here remember. Second off, you are always too worried and cautious, that's plenty of time. Besides, we aren't late very often, are we?  
  
Armor Rail: Hey lay off Swipe, you know what he means. You just can't pass up an opportunity to be particular can't you.  
  
Swipe Blade: You know me too well…  
  
Wind Swing: My sincere apologies to you Swipe Blade, perhaps I am a little too strict about this. Unfortunately, as transportation officer I must confiscate the controls form you and guide myself on my own from here on out.  
  
Swipe Blade: And how exactly do you plan to 'confiscate' the controls, you can take over but you can't physically take away our controls.  
  
Armor Rail: I wouldn't have said that if I were you, (puts his hand to his forehead) you never learn.  
  
Wind Swing: Ah-ah, correction, they are my controls and…  
  
Suddenly the controls slide backwards into open pockets in the panel and a metal sheet covers where they once were.  
  
Wind Swing: That's how.  
  
Armor Rail: Uh oh, that's not good.  
  
Swipe Blade: What, I thought you were on his side.  
  
Armor Rail: I'm not talking about this little argument, I'm talking about that.  
  
He then points outside the window where they see a base on a nearby planet. Yet unknown to them, those at the base have already detected the three flying.  
  
Wind Swing: Excuse me, but can either of you two please prove me wrong on this one, but is that a Decepticon insignia on those towers or am I just mistaken.  
  
Swipe Blade: (worried) Uh, uh, yeah, I think you're right about this one.  
  
Wind Swing: That's what I was afraid of.  
  
Armor Rail: Wind Swing, sorry if this is a bit crude but, let's high tail it out of here and get back to Cybertron.  
  
Swipe Blade: Yeah, what he said.  
  
Wind Swing: Roger that, coordinates locked for headquarters at Cybertron. Alright, here we go.  
  
With that, the spaceship Autobot flew off towards Cybertron in order to escape both sight and fire from the supposed Decepticons, but it was too late.  
  
Decepticon Tower Guard #1: Autobots, shoot them down, they can't get away.  
  
Decpeticon Tower Guard #2: Right, we can't let them find out what we're doing.  
  
Both Decepticons begin to fire at flying Wind Swing.  
  
Wind Swing: We're under attack by some of the Decepticons down there.  
  
Suddenly, a blast from the tower's cannon fires and manages to hit Wind Swing.  
  
Wind Swing: Argh, I'm hit, I can't hold out much longer or…  
  
Armor Rail: Or what?  
  
Wind Swing's Alarm: SYSTEM FREEZE!!!   
  
As the alarm went off, the ship began to fall out of control, heading for a collision course towards the 12th's headquarters, which would destroy at least the ship.  
  
Swipe Blade: Oh no, I knew he was never dependable.  
  
Armor Rail: Quit the blame game would you and help me get the controls back online.  
  
Swipe Blade: And how exactly are you going to do that? It's going to be kind of tough if we don't have any controls to get back online.  
  
Armor Rail: Improvisation is the key Swipe, haven't you heard of it. In order to get out of this situation, we have to do things by force. Alright Wind Swing, sorry to do this but here it goes.  
  
Just then, with a swift movement, Armor Rail lifts up his arm and punches a hole through the metal sheet and pulls out the guidance controls. This then enables the reactivation of the rest of the controls and the metal sheet disappears as quickly as it came.  
  
Armor Rail: Ah my hand, it's damaged. I'm not going to be able to take Wind Swing down for landing. You can fly this thing, right?  
  
Swipe Blade: Of course I can, just because you were in the controls earlier doesn't mean I don't know how to fly. Now, buckle up and prepare for crash landing, and don't expect anything pretty.  
  
By now the ship had dropped a tremendous amount of distance from Cybertron. It was now only two miles away, and at the rate of the ship falling, the two wouldn't have much time.  
  
Swipe Blade: Alright here we go.  
  
She began to pull up the controls and just skimmed the top of one of the Trion Squadron buildings and knocked the main satellite, which provided detection for any incoming enemies or was used to scan regions, off it. The spaceship then fell and crashed near the headquarters, where other Autobots were traveling through. No Autobots walking nearby were damaged from the crash. Around one to two Earth hours later, something happens. There is all of a sudden a knock on the 12th's door. It then slides open, revealing four other Autobots carrying the three casualties from the crash. The largest one, carrying Wind Swing, enters first.  
  
Jaucrise: Weapon Rack, what happened? 


End file.
